


pas de bierock

by leenk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, No one's straight, Non-Explicit Sex, Pregnancy, Sad, Trans Male Character, sorta lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenk/pseuds/leenk
Summary: Yuuri is a baker. Viktor is a ballet dancer. They fall in love. Tragedy strikes- but hey, Viktor knows just how to fix things!OR: The 'Pushing Daisies' AU no one asked for.





	1. jaded

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna try to update a lot!!! ENJOY! (ALSO IM SORRY FOR BEING LATE I WAS PLANNING THE ENTIRE THING AND HAD MIDTERMS LMAO)

Viktor only wanted peace. Not that he would get any, of course, because he was a world famous ballet dancer, and, as a part time job, a detective. Because why not, eh? He would wake up, practice, train, whatever you call it, and then eat, because he would skip his meals some days, and then he’d go down to the local bakery, eat again because fuck it all, and completely ignore his other job. Yeah.

Clearly, he had his shit together.

The man looked at his old poodle, Makkachin. He watched the dog lick himself in areas he would love to be able to lick himself and then covered his eyes. Come on, his son wanted privacy. He sighed softly, looking back at the dog when he thought he was done. 

“Hey Makkachin, help me out with something will you?” Makkachin tilted his little dog head. He stared intently at Viktor. “Who am I? I’m Viktor Nikiforov, right? I dance with the dead and wake the stars. Wait- shit, that’s not it. I dance with the stars and wake the dead, fuck.” Makkachin judged him silently.

“Okay, so I miiiight need a break. Come on, you’ve had your breaks too, right Makkachin?” He is a dog. “...Where did I leave my Xanax?”

 

As Viktor fell asleep under the calming effects of the pill, he thought about trees and pink leaves. He thought about… ninjas. Really, ninjas!? Ugh, Viktor, come on- Japan! He’s thinking about Japan! He wakes up suddenly, gasping.

“I’m going to Japan!”

 

Wow. Viktor Nikiforov, there he was, the one and only, the living legend- boarding a plane to Japan because he was pathetic and very, very lonely. Also, bored. The man could hardly believe he was doing this, actually! There was a very pretty woman seated next to him. He wondered if she was going anywhere special. Small talk wouldn’t hurt, right..?

“Hello, miss.” His English was decent. She turned her head to face him and smiled, not before gasping and covering her mouth with both hands. Ah. She knew him.

“V-viktor Nikiforov..? Hello, ah, my god!” She tucked her hair behind her ear. And so, they began chatting and soon he learned her name, age, where she was going, what she did for a living, how much she loved his performances, the name of her three uncles and her cousin (twice removed.) She was charming. (She had to be if he sat through an entire conversation about how that one cousin once tried to chew off his own toenail.)

“Attention, passengers, our flight is about to land on-” Wait, what? Was it time already? Viktor had spent hours talking to Erika. He felt a bit sad when it was time to leave the plane, but he could finally check up on Makkachin.

Fuck. He was in Japan. What excuse would he give everyone? ‘Oh I got lonely one night and dreamt of cherry blossoms even though it’s summer.’ Yes. Well- he could also try to find a friend? Haha, wasn’t Yuri Plisetsky in Japan training with another kid?

He sat in a cab, dog in tow, and called the moody teenager. 

“Why the hell are you calling, old man?” He’d missed that voice. It was all-Russian love, he knew it. “Do it quick, I’m gonna enter a ride now.” Wait, what?

“Uh, where are you? I’m in Japan right now.” Viktor heard Yuri groan loudly at this, and he bit his lip. Uh oh.

“If you checked your social media, idiot, you’d know I’m in Disney with Minami.” Oh. Oh, great. “Just- ugh, just try to not wreck the entirety of Japan while you’re there? Are you even near my studio? I could try to send someone for you.”

Viktor looked around. “Well, I can see a castle from here…” Yuri sighed from the other side. 

“Just go to a hotel and leave me alone- you’re in Hasetsu, it’s quiet and- wait, how did you not KNOW where in Japan you were going in the first place!? Viktor, what the fuck?!” 

“Ah. The author didn’t think much of this through.” Viktor was right, he didn’t. Yuri hung up, and Viktor told the cab driver, in very slow English: “Take me to a hot spring!”

And that’s how Viktor, a dancer who could revive corpses, ended up in a beautiful hotel. A beautiful… empty hotel. Wow. A shame, really. He could have the place to himself, but at what cost? Oh, but he’d lounge in the hall and sink deep into the springs! What a life.

“Want anything?” Broken, but decent English was what he heard. A hotel owner by the name of Mari was at his beck and call- she was a fan of his, he’d learnt. He smiled and simply allowed for her to stay, sitting quietly in front of the TV, channel on some cooking show. “Ah, Yuuri makes these…” She pointed at the screen.

A croissant. Yum.

“Yuuri?” Mari smirked at him.

“My brother.” She pointed at the left. “He owns the small bakery next to us. He should be home in a few hours.” Oh. “But you can catch him now and get spoiled…”

Yes. Viktor stood up, yukata falling down his shoulder slightly. Hot.

And yet again, the man who had learned about Erika’s cousin (twice removed), revived a few corpses, and even spoke to dogs, was now the man on his way to the Katsudon Bakery. Oh yes, he could definitely smell the pastries. No, he wasn’t going to go in like a wild dog and choke on steamed buns or boiled eggs, come on. He wasn’t even fond of those. Viktor slammed the door open to the bakery and a brunette boy saw him and he screeched and then he felt bad.

“A THIEF! YU-YUURI! THIIIIEF!” Oh. Oh wow. Viktor wasn’t well versed in the more oriental languages, so he tilted his head in confusion. The freckled kid ran behind the counter and put a gun in his direction. 

“Not ONE step closer, FREAK!” It was perfect english. The gun was shaky. Viktor wasn’t even about to blink, until-

Wooow. Oh woooow. A man in an apron came out of what he supposed was the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon and quirking a brow. He was cute. Viktor gulped. 

“Ji, what’s wrong?” It was english, yet again, and he was grateful for it. “Why are you holding the gun? Put- put the gun down, Ji, put it down.” The Ji boy placed the gun back in its place, something which Viktor appreciated.

“Now, why are you two making so much noi- oh my god. Oh. Oh my god.” The beautiful man dropped the spoon and pointed at Viktor. “It’s Viktor! Viktor Ni-Nikiforov! Oh my god, Guang-Hong, how could you-!? Gah!” He ran back inside the kitchen, leaving both Viktor and Ji confused.

“Um. Are you like. Open?” Viktor asked the dumbfounded boy. He nodded. “Good.”

A while later, he found himself looking at their menu. The wall had a timekeeper that read 9 o'clock. Guang-Hong sat in front of him, looking bored and slightly guilty. Was the other man a fan of his? Did he leave out of shame? Was he doing drugs? Maybe he was. If he was, would he give some to Viktor because he was famous? Meth: not even once.

“A-ah…” There he was! His cute little face poked out of the kitchen door. The japanese man had slicked his hair back and kept his glasses on and he was still so very cute and so very- “I’m sorry. I looked a mess and we weren’t exactly ready to have you here, and- and um. Do you have your order?”

Viktor’s eyes landed on a special dish. Oh? “Bierock.” He looked at the man’s nametag. “I’d like to try your bierock, Yuuri.”

The man squealed and ran back inside the kitchen. Viktor stared at Ji. 

“I know what you’re going to ask. No, he’s not always like this, and yes, he’s going to make the pastry. B-but look here, old man!” Viktor blinked. “Don’t you dare leave a tiny little speck behind o-or I’ll… I’ll make you sign my forehead!” Um. What?

…

“Could I have your autograph, p-please?” 

He signs his forehead, in the end. And receives the warm pastry. And nearly cries. And gets Yuuri’s number. And nearly cries some more. Well- the younger boy looked closer to tears than him, but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at my tumblr! @smallninja


	2. moonlight miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perfect. it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY HOLY FUCK IT TOOK ME THREE MONTHS?

Viktor had been waking up in Yu-topia everyday, a wide smile on his face. Finally, he can wake up at a nice, not ungodly hour in the morning, and walk around with Makkachin. The streets were much quieter, so still and beautiful at night. No one could bother him once the lights were out- he would mix in with the crowd and not be noticed as a celebrity.

Of course, not like he was around crowds that much… he would rather keep visiting that baker and his freckled friend. Yuuri and Guang-Hong- nah, pfft, he was only crushing hard on Yuuri. He was not a predator. Besides, hadn’t Guang-Hong mentioned a boyfriend? Overseas, right? He stopped in the middle of the street, looking at the clouded night sky. Oh.

Overseas. He was- he was overseas. He wasn’t going to be staying with Yuuri much longer, was he..?

“Viktor?” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The leash in his hands suddenly felt more real. Dammit. He was in the middle of the streets, he was in the middle of Japan with a dog and- “Viktor?” Mari called out again.

“Sorry, yes?” He turned around to face her. She smiled at him. “Weren’t you going to talk to Yuuri today? Hang out? He’s back at the hotel.” Viktor blinked a few times, and grinned. Makkachin barked, perking up at the sound of Yuuri’s name. The man had grown fond of the poodle.

_"He’s such a good boy! He’s- he’s so soft!” Viktor watched as the dark haired man hugged the dog close to his chest. Soft. Soft. Such a soft boy- “I- haha, I used to have a poodle. His name was-” wow, he’s so soft, “-and I named him after you.”_

_Wait, what?_ _“_

_You named your dog after me?” Yuuri’s cheeks turned a bit red, and his eyes became half-lidded as he reminisced about the dog. “Where is he?”_   
  
_“Ah, Vicchan passed away.” The older man bit his lip. He was about to open his mouth and apologize, but Yuuri beat him to the words. “We-we keep a shrine for him. I was in Detroit when he died.” Overseas._

_Makkachin probably sensed the mood, and leaned in to lick Yuuri’s cheek. Overseas._

“-overseas. Are all foreign people this weird? Viktooor, you’ve been staring at the street for five minuteeeees?” Mari was already irritated. Honestly, was this man in a hidden TV show? Was he part of an art project? Was he high?   
  
“Oh! Yuuri!” Viktor clasped his hands together. “I have to talk to him, yeah!” Mari pinched the bridge of her nose. She kept it this way until they reached Yu-topia.   
  
  
Viktor found himself taking off his shoes and then entering the small lobby. He smiled at Yuuri’s dad, Toshiya, waved at Hiroko, his mom, and unleashed Makkachin. He stayed behind, preferring Mari for some reason. Maybe she had lured him in. Knowing his dog wouldn’t get in trouble, he wandered off into the living area of the hotel. Overseas.   
  
God dammit, he had to go back soon, didn’t he?   
  
“Ah, Viktor!” There he was, his blushing gentleman, in all his baggy-pajamas-and-messy hair glory. “He-hey. Didn’t expect you to, uh, be here so soon.” Be where? The hotel? Where he was staying? Pff-   
  
“Why? Are you planning something for me, Yuu~ri?” The japanese man laughed nervously, shaking his head. “What? Nothing? I feel under appreciated.” Yuuri gasped.   
  
“No! No, no, please don’t! I lo-like having you here, a lot! Yeah!” He waved his hands in front of his face, making Viktor laugh softly at the man’s antics. He calmed down after a moment, and they began walking around the onsen.   
  
A comfortable silence enveloped them, the younger of the two fiddling now and then with his top. The pale yellow set went along nicely with Yuuri’s skin, even if the pajamas were pretty oversized. He looked quite adorable in them. Viktor couldn’t help but notice the near-smile that adorned his crush’s face.   
  
“When’s your birthday, Yuuri?” Viktor inquired suddenly, taking great care in not seeming desperate for a single glance from the man- who, to his displeasure, only looked down. He had been looking straight ahead, and the dancer had hoped so much that a light turn of Yuuri’s head would give him what he needed.   
  
“Um, it’s in November. The 29th, actually. I’ll turn 24. Yours is on Christmas day, right?” Ah, the man finally looked Viktor’s way! Eep. Okay, try to sound cool and- “Yeah, but I don’t celebrate it much.” Fuck, now he’s going to think you’re an asshole! Look at him! He looks like a hurt puppy! “E-eh, but, I’d love to have a special buffet with you when it’s my birthday!”   
  
…Silence, again. This time, it wasn’t solicited. Yuuri had abruptly stopped in his tracks, and traces of a frown showed up on his sweet face. Viktor walked forward a few steps, before biting his lip.   
  
“About that, Viktor.” They were in front of an open space. The night sky was amazing, this time of the year. The stars shone down on the grass and the calm waters of the spring. “Are you planning on staying here for long..?”   
  
The tone didn’t sound accusing, no. Not even near upset, no, no, his soft spoken Yuuri wasn’t capable of that. Yuuri sounded… he sounded _curious._ “Do you not want me to?” Yet, Viktor’s answer was far from ‘curious’ or ‘soft’ like how Yuuri had been. He was the one who sounded upset, accusing, aggressive- “Quite the opposite, actually.” Viktor turned around to face him. Oh. He was smiling. Why had he thought of a frown? “I’d love for you to stay, for as long as you wished. Here. With me.”   
  
Yuuri. “Yuuri.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I think I like you a lot.” “I,” Yuuri turned red, pausing and seemingly looking for words, and then failing, and then just nodding quickly- “so do I.”   
  
What a lovely night, this one they were sharing. Viktor stepped into Yuuri’s personal space, again. He grabbed one of his hands, and, smiling, pulled the man. “Let’s watch some stars.”   
  
“Okay.” Yuuri couldn’t figure out why Viktor wanted him to look at stars, when he could have sweared there was a celestial body right in front of him. “It’s only been three weeks, hasn’t it? Proves just how easy it is to fall for you, Yuu~ri!” They ended up lying on the grass, laughing and looking at the dark firmament. “It really isn’t, Viktor. It’s easy to revive an old flame, however.” Yuuri turned his head to look fondly at the ballet dancer. He was already staring back, which made the conversation flow smoothly.   
  
“Oh? I sense some character development.” Viktor propped his elbow on the dirt, letting his head rest on the back of his hand. “You did mention you were a fan of mine, before.”   
  
“Yeah. I still can’t believe you gave me your number so fast! A-and signed Guang-Hong’s head.” My god. Viktor did that, didn’t he? “When I used to dance, um, I followed you quite a lot. You were my idol- well. Still are, kind of. But Gordon Ramsay is higher up in the list, since my job has… shifted.” Viktor blinked.   
  
“You danced?” Yuuri laughed softly, nodding. “What! Why did you stop? I’m sure you were amazing, Yuuri.” The baker looked away from Viktor. Had he said something wrong? “Hah. It’s a long story. Do you… do you really want to hear it?”   
  
“I’ll tell you a secret in return.” Yuuri perked up. Viktor smirked. He saw the japanese man gulp, and sit up, and blink a few times. He liked secrets, it seemed. “Promise. Here,” the ballerina lifted his pinky, “just so you know I’m being honest.” Yuuri’s eyes widened.   
  
“W-wow.” And pinky promise they did. “Guess I have to tell you, now.” Viktor nodded. “Please don’t gasp, or interrupt, or-” “I won’t!”   
  
…   
  
They laughed. Yuuri lied back down, looking into Viktor’s eyes. “I’m- I wasn’t always Yuuri. I used to be, ah, well- you’ve probably not even heard the name but… Hana? H-hana Katsucchin?”   
  
“The dancer? I remember her from the child prodigy show, yeah!” Viktor grinned. “She was talented.”   
  
“Well, you’re seeing him now.” … “Yeah. I- I know, I’m a freak. But I couldn’t keep on dancing and putting up a front while I wasn’t- while I really didn’t-” Viktor pulled him in for a hug.   
  
“Sorry I asked. You’re not a freak, Yuuri.” “It’s okay. I just- feel like one, sometimes.” “Katsucchin was cute though. You should bring that back.” Yuuri hit Viktor’s chest lightly, breaking the warm embrace.   
  
“Yuuri Katsucchin sounds gross.” Yuuri grimaced, and then looked at the stars. “Coming out was tough. I had to go to Detroit to study, because of the backlash I received here. My manager wanted to make it seem like I had injured myself, but… the press and the media always get the truth.” Viktor frowned. “B-but it’s fine. I met Phichit there! And people accepted me. My parents called everyday, and I was able to transition, and it was. It was f-fine.”   
  
“Why did you come back?”   
  
“A number of things. Finishing my studying. Vicchan’s death. My,” the japanese man took a deep breath, “my anxiety acting up.”   
  
“You- you have anxiety?”   
  
“Diagnosed and all, yeah.”   
  
“W-woah. For real? I woulda never thought-” “I was this fucked up?” “-you’d be like me.”   
  
… “You suffer from anxiety, V-viktor?” Viktor slowly shook his head. “Then- what do you mean-”   
  
“Depression. I fell out a while ago, when I was not as popular. My parents had kicked me out. For uh. Being gay.” Yuuri bit his lip. “My coach had me see a therapist. I wasn’t good for a long time.” He balled his hands into fists. “That’s why- it’s why I’m so surprised. That someone else was- was also tortured by their brain, heh.”   
  
The pair laughed, again, dry and bitter chuckles that could easily turn into crying. But they didn’t. Viktor stopped first, and watched Yuuri for a moment. He leaned in.   
  
Yuuri closed the gap between them. Oh. That was- he was kissing Yuuri. They were kissing. They pulled away.   
  
“Soft lips.” Viktor mumbled, looking at Yuuri’s reddened face. The latter smiled. “My secret. I have to tell you, right?” The man mused, twirling his silver hair around his fingers.   
  
“Yes please. I’d like to know- and, you pinky promised.”   
  
“I can revive the dead.”   
  
… Yuuri burst out laughing, holding his midriff and kicking at the grass. He laughed, laughed, laughed until tears rolled down his face. Viktor smiled back nonchalantly. “Oh my god, Viktor, that’s- that’s hilarious! Oh- ahaha, oh, geez!” Yuuri wiped the tears away, hiccuping and sniffing. “Oh man, oh geez-” Viktor reached out to smash a bug with his fingers.

… Yuuri wasn’t laughing anymore. Instead, he was grimacing. “Why. What- Viktor. No.”  
  
“Watch.” Viktor closed his eyes for a second, letting the body go and- the bug flew.

It actually. Flew. It was flying away. Yuuri stared, looking at Viktor’s innard-sprayed hand. Gross. “What the hell?”  
  
  
“If it touches me again, it dies permanently. And… something else, of the same value, has probably been lost, too.”  
  
  
“What..?”  
  
  
“I discovered this when I tried bringing Yuri’s cat back. She- I pet her again and. She didn’t breathe, anymore.” Yuuri still looked at the bug. “The same day, I found a cat killed in the road.” The bug poised itself on Viktor’s bare neck. It fell to the grass.

“Um. Wow.” Viktor nodded.  
  
“Yes, wow. I thought you’d be freaking out more.” The baker shook his head, looking at the dead bug. Wow. Wow.   
  
“I’m- actually speechless, right now. Because, you know, it’s surreal. And also- I don’t know. I feel like trusting you but it’s- it’s so _weird._ ” He even took his glasses off. “Y-you know what? I think- I think I’ll take it. It’s a nice secret, after all.”

“Mm. It is.”  
A pink petal fell atop his head. It remained on his hair, there, until they decided to move from the comfort of their new relationship.


End file.
